My new variety of rose plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at 20 Koyama, Takenoya-cho, Gamagori-shi, Aichi Ken, Japan, with the object of producing an orange-red rose having an upright growth habit with very long stems and an excellent vase life with no tendency to blue in the fully opened bloom. This plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of an unnamed seedling with the variety "Prominent" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,380), the unnamed seed parent having resulted from the cross of an unnamed seedling by "Happiness" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 911), in my greenhouse breeding facilities in Japan. The form and beauty of the flowers of this new plant and its very fine growth habit led me to propagate this plant through several generations, by budding, which showed that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and as a result, commercial propagation of this plant, by budding, is now being carried on under my direction in Japan.